Smothered
by MysticFantasy
Summary: What kind of attention do you get from your brother's after you were shot?


**Smothered**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

"Here Jack, snagged this for you." Bobby said reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a sealed packet of chocolate pudding.

Jack smiled but couldn't find the strength to sit up. The medicine being supplied to him through an IV line had him in a dazed state most of the day.

"Can't sit up?" Bobby asked seeing Jack couldn't move much.

"Not really." Jack answered. "Save it for later. Not really hungry anyway."

Bobby placed the cup of pudding on the side table before leaning over and fluffing the pillows Jack was leaning on.

"This pillows are as hard as stone." Bobby declared.

Jack gave his brother a confused look. The pillows were perfectly soft and comfortable. He instead chalked it up to Bobby just being in over-protective-big-brother mode.

"I'm gonna talk to the doctor's about this later." Bobby stated. "You warm enough Jack? Need another blanket?"

"I'm fine Bobby. Thanks though." Jack answered.

"You sure? I can go grab another blanket and softer pillows."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jack replied.

"Ok then. Try to take a nap for a while. Get some rest. I'll be right here the whole time." Bobby said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Creepy." Jack muttered jokingly before quietly yawning and drifting to sleep.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hey, the food here isn't any good to begin with. I brought him something he can actually eat that won't make him feel worse. You don't like it, tough!"

Jack rolled his eyes at his brother while Angel just laughed.

"You'd think a building full of doctor's and nurses would mean that they know you need actual food to get better." Bobby said placing a plastic bag on the side table.

"Leave it to you to get in everyone's face about it." Jack said as Angel went over and elevated his bed so he was in a near sitting position.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for ya Jackie." Bobby said opening plastic containers and placing various cooked foods on a paper plate. "It's bad enough that you're in here for me f***ing up. The least I can do is make your recovery a little easier."

"Please tell me you're not going to start blaming yourself because I answered the door." Jack said.

"Of course I am." Bobby replied rolling the extendable tray over Jack's lap and placing the plate of food down. "A big brother's job is to make sure his little brother's are taken care of. I f***ed up before but I'm not going to let it happen again. Especially to you Jack."

Jack lightly sighed but didn't say anything. He knew he should have expected Bobby to go on a self blame path but it still caught him off guard a little.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I am so bored." Jack muttered dramatically.

"Want to go outside for a while and get some fresh air?" Bobby asked.

"You know I can't leave the room without a doctor." Jack replied.

"Since when do the Mercer's follow the rules?"

"Good point. Fine. But if we get caught I'm blaming you." Jack said.

"Fair enough. Was my idea afterall." Bobby said grabbing the wheelchair that was in the room.

Jack would have made a remark but decided to stay silent. As his brother moved him into the wheelchair he felt glad that he was no longer attached to the machines and IV.

Bobby wrapped him in the blanket from the bed and even placed his knitted hat on Jack's head.

"Man, you know I hate hats." Jack declared.

"Hey, can't risk you getting sick." Bobby replied moving them out of the room and down the hall. "Besides, you always say that you hate your ears being numb from the cold. How else do you expect to keep them warm?"

"Why do you think I keep my hair this length?"

"Cause you're a fairy." Bobby answered with a chuckle as they came to the elevators.

Jack lightly huffed as the elevator doors opened. They both remained silent on the way down to the ground floor.

Bobby, being Bobby, had somehow managed to sneak them past all possible nurses and doctors. As soon as they were outside, Jack felt a sense of relaxation fall onto him. He hadn't been outside in nearly a month and it felt good to feel the sun's warmth and a nice breeze.

"Feel good to be outside Jackie?" Bobby asked stopping the chair next to a bench and placing the wheel brakes on.

"Sure does." Jack answered relaxing in the chair. "I feel like that bubble boy."

Bobby chuckled sitting on the bench next to his brother. "Nice reference Jackie. But it does make sense. Just like me, they've got you under watchful eyes."

"Not watchful enough if you managed to get me outside without anyone noticing." Jack declared.

"Good point. I'm gonna have to talk to security about this." Bobby stated.

"Bobby..." Jack groaned.

"I'm serious. I could have been some kinda kidnapper. Could have walked right outta here with you and no one would have noticed."

"Dude, you should have been a body guard instead of a hockey player."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"How are you feeling today Jack?" Dr. Kevins asked.

"Doing better." Jack answered now able to sit up on his own.

"That's good to hear. Well, I have some good news. We're going to do one final check up and then, once we see everything is clear, you'll be able to go home tonight."

Jack smiled happily. He hated being in hospitals and was ready to leave. Wounds or not. But knowing his oldest brother, Jack guessed that he would probably be double checked before he left the hospital.

Probably a few x-rays and catscans.

"A nurse will be by in a few minutes and she'll bring you to an examination room. The check up shouldn't take more than a few minutes but we'll release you around five or so."

"Thanks doc." Bobby said.

The doctor left, leaving the brother's alone.

"I'm am ready to leave this place." Jack declared.

"Hey, slow down Jack." Bobby said. "They gotta make sure that you're ready to leave first. I'm gonna ask if they can x-ray your knees and shoulder to make sure there's nothing serious or if there's something we need to know about. Stay with him Angel."

"Bobby, I don't need any..."

Jack trailed off when Bobby left the room.

"Angel laughed. "Hey, don't worry Jack. He's just concerned is all. We all are."

"Yeah, but I don't need a check up before a check up." Jack replied.

"Hey, you gotta admit that this is a serious condition and we should know as much as possible before you come home."

"Yeah, I guess." Jack agreed. "But if Bobby mentions any scans that's it."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Here you go Jack. Nice and cozy." Angel declared placing a warm blanket over his youngest brother's lap, making sure to be careful of Jack's knees.

"Angel, I already told you that I don't need a blanket." Jack complained.

"Hey, the doctor said that you can't let your knees get cold otherwise they'll start hurtin'." Angel replied tucking the ends of the blanket under his brother before fluffing the uncessessary four pillows Jack was leaning against.

The youngest brother sighed in annoyance. Sure he understood why his older brother's were acting this way but at the same time it was driving him up the wall. At first he had liked getting the attention from them but now he just wanted them to give him some space.

"Angel, are you sure that blanket is warm enough?" Bobby asked walking out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands.

"I should get another one." Angel said and quickly left to find another blanket.

"Leave it Angel!" Jack shouted.

"Here Jack." Bobby said placing the tray over Jack's lap. "Eat up."

"I already told you that I'm not hungry."

"Hey, you need to get your strength back if you ever want to walk around on your own again. Please Jack, just eat."

Jack sighed as he picked up half of the sandwhich and took a rather large bite, hoping to get Bobby to back off a little.

"Happy?" he asked around a mouthful.

"Yes." Bobby answered getting the remote and handing it to his brother.

"Now I know something's wrong if you're _willingly_ handing over the remote." Jack said.

"Just pick something to watch." Bobby insisted as Angel returned with an even bigger blanket.

"Angel, no!"

The Marine unfolded the blanket and placed it over the first blanket while Bobby moved behind Jack and started to rub his back.

"Wow Jack. You're tense." Bobby stated.

"Gee. I wonder why?" Jack muttered sarcastically as he took another bite of his sandwhich. Although he did have to admit that Bobby was pretty good at giving back rubs. He felt muscles loosen that he didn't even realize were tense.

He was still getting a back rub when Jerry suddenly showed up.

"Hey guys. You feelin' better Jack?" he asked.

"Yea but I know you guys are never gonna believe me." Jack answered.

"You may have a point there." Jerry agreed and brought something out of his pocket. "Here. Got you this."

Jack took the item and saw that it was the CD album he'd been trying to find for the past month.

"How'd you get this?" he asked.

"I had ordered it for your birthday and forgot to send it. Guess now was as good a time as any. I still need to find you a 'get well' present." Jerry said.

"You guys are smothering me." Jack declared.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack lightly fluffed his pillow a little. He was really looking forward to this nap and some time away from his brother's smothering attention.

He just put his head down when he felt a heavy quilt being placed over him. He looked up and saw Bobby standing over him

"Dude!"

"What? I just wanna make sure that you don't get cold." Bobby said and made sure the new window was shut correctly before lowering the blinds and closing the curtain.

"I'm fine Bobby." Jack insisted.

"You need a drink of water?" Bobby asked.

"No." Jack answered throwing his head back onto his pillow realizing that Bobby wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying.

"I'll leave the door open. Just shout if you need us. Me, Jerry and Angel will be downstairs but we'll keep it quiet. Get some sleep Jackie." Bobby said lightly messing his brother's hair before leaving.

Jack let out a puff of air before sitting up, tossing the second blanket to the floor and then laid down to sleep.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack woke up about two hours later and found that someone must have checked on him since the blanket he had tossed to the floor was back on him and a glass of water was on his nightstand.

He yawned and stretched but didn't make the effort to get up. He was too relaxed at the moment and wanted to stay that way for a while longer. He turned to lay on his good side and sighed in relaxation.

He just laid there for a while before deciding to get up. A hot bath sounded nice and it was about the only other place in the house where he could get some alone time.

Grabbing a change of clothes and his crutches, Jack somehow managed to quietly sneak from his room and into the bathroom. He locked the door and started to get the tub filled with hot water as he undressed.

He looked at his swollen knees and lightly grimaced, remembering the pain he had felt when the bullets had hit him.

Shaking his head, Jack turned the water off and climbed in. He right away felt relaxed just sitting up to his chest in the water. It somewhat soothed his knees that were lightly throbbing just from the short walk between his room and the bathroom.

After cleaning his body and hair, Jack just leaned against the tub side when he heard the sure sound of his brother's running around.

"Jack! Jack, where are you?" Bobby shouted.

Jack thought about just remaining silent but didn't have to since he heard someone fiddle with the door. He knew locking it would just be a waste of time since all four of them knew how to pick most locks because of their wild days.

Sure enough, the door burst open and Angel appeared.

"There you are." he exclaimed. "I found him! He's in the bathroom!"

Jack sighed when Bobby suddenly appeared.

"Jeez Jack, you scared the s**t out of us." Bobby declared and knelt next to the tub. "Why didn't you tell us you needed to come here?"

"Because you guys are smothering me." Jack answered.

"Can you blame us?" Angel asked.

Jack lightly shook his head. "No." he answered.

"Look Jack, we know that we've been smothering you a little lately but we just wanna make sure that you're ok. We came so close to loosing you. And it scared us worse than you may think. It's almost like we were given a second chance. We wanna treat you better than we did before. We teased you pretty bad just because you're the youngest. Guess that's why we've been giving you more attention than usual."

"Guys, I know that you treated me that way before because I know that you do care. I accept that." Jack said. "And I understand why you're being the way you are now. But I'm fine guys. Really."

"We know Jack. But it's our older brother instincts to make sure that you are ok. Look, we'll ease up on the attention as long as you let us know when you need something. Ok?"

Jack lightly smiled. "Alright."

"Ok, good. Need any help getting out?"

"I can do this myself!"


End file.
